Sweetest Sins
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: When did their relationship cross the line from hate to love? When did fights turn into making out, and glares turn into eyes filled with lust? It was that one summer when everything changed. That one summer that the two fell in love. ABANDONED
1. Short Setup

Neither boy knew exactly how it had started.

It was a sunny Saturday, exams had just ended, and Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts was coming to a close. Our favorite trio had traded their robes for regular muggle hoodies and jeans, and were relaxing by the lake when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had decided to walk up and start a fight.

And a fight it had become.

Harry and Draco were rolling in the grass, punching and kicking for all they were worth. Their wands lay abandoned a few yards away. It didn't take long for, of course, Snape to find them and pull them apart. After complimenting Draco on his fighting skills and deducting points from Gryffindor, he sent the two to Dumbledore for punishment.

And so that's where they stood now, in Dumbledore's office, awaiting his word. Harry was petting Faux, and Malfoy was lounging in an overstuffed armchair.

Finally the headmaster came down the winding stairs with a flourish, humming to himself*. "In trouble again?" He asked, looking at the two boys over the rim of his half-moon glasses.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I was only trying defend myself, and Malfoy…"

Draco growled. "Come off it, Potter. You know full well you threw the first punch!" He cried.

Harry opened his mouth to shout at the blond boy, but Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. The two boys instantly closed their mouths.

"I care not who started it, only about why." The headmaster said, intertwining his fingers as his elbows rested on the table. "This petty rivalry between you two needs to stop."

Harry looked crushed. "You're not going to give us detention the last day here, are you?" he asked, looked stricken.

Dumbledore smiled. "Do not worry Harry. Neither of you will receive detention."

The two boys visibly relaxed.

"However," He continued, rising from his chair and coming out from behind his desk. "You two need to need to know more about each other if you are ever to understand each other." The room was silent as Dumbledore decided their fate.

He finally spoke. "You two will be spending the summer at each other's homes."

--End of Chapter One--

_*It was said in an interview by J.K. Rowling that Dumbledore is indeed gay. And I couldn't resist. Review or die._


	2. Harry's House

"Okay, basic rules for staying with my family:" Harry started, zipping up his muggle jacket. "Do _not _piss anybody off. Don't mention anything to do with Magic, Hogwarts, wands, anything like that. You will be in a world of hurt."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, looking down with distain at his muggle clothes. "Sure, sure. I'm sure your family will love me. All of them do."

Apparently the black-haired boy hadn't gotten his point across. "No, Malfoy, they won't. They hate anything to do with magic, so they will hate you. Do _not _piss them off."

"Fine, I get it!" Draco snapped. The train was starting to slow down; they would be in King's Cross soon.

Harry was glad that a letter had been sent to the Dursley's, explaining everything. If he had just shown up with Malfoy at the station, he would have had a hard time telling them what had happened. He was just afraid to see their reactions when they arrived.

The train stopped. People poured out of their carriages with luggage in tow, eager to see their family. Harry dragged his feet. He never wanted to go back to Private Drive.

Malfoy pushed his way through the crowd. "Move!" He snarled to a group of first years, who jumped away in terror. "Malfoy, be decent!" Harry said angrily. Malfoy ignored him.

Then there they were, standing between platforms 9 and 10. The Dursley's were standing at the entrance, looking pissed.

"Bloody Hell." Harry muttered as Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley approached them. "I assume this is Draco Malfoy?" Harry's uncle asked, not looking at the blond boy.

"Indeed." Draco said, sticking out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." He put on a dazzling smile.

Vernon looked repulsed and turned away. Harry followed with this head down. Malfoy looked at them with confusion for a moment before following.

"This is going to suck. I can already tell." He muttered.

---

The five pulled into the driveway about half an hour later. As they got out, Vernon looked at the two teenage boys with fury. "These are the rules of my house, and you will follow them or I will kick you out so fast that your head will spin, regardless of what any letter says." He growled. "One: You will keep quiet. You won't say anything at the table; you won't say anything to anyone of my family."

Draco seemed to understand that that meant everyone but Harry. "Two: You will not perform any…you-know-what in my house. Once again, you _will _be kicked out."

At this Malfoy cocked his head. "You mean Magic, sir?" He asked, and Vernon reeled.

"Do not say that word in my presence!" He barked. Malfoy looked appalled, but nodded his head.

"Finally, you will _not, _under _any _circumstances, are you to talk to any of the neighbors. If they ask who you are, you are to say that you go to St. Brutus's. Understand?"

Malfoy nodded his head and pushed his blond hair out of his face. "Understood, sir."

---

Harry dropped his bag on the floor and placed Hedwig's cage on his desk. Then he collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. "Welcome home." He muttered. Draco looked around the room with distain. Books and broken quills were scattered across the floor, among other things.

"What is Merlin's name is this?" Malfoy asked, picking up a square made of plastic off the floor. Harry opened his eyes and glanced at it.

"It's called a CD. It's a muggle way to play music." He answered. Malfoy looked at in closer. The album had 'Year Zero' blazed across the top, and he popped it open to find a silver disc inside.

He glanced at Harry, who was still lying on his bed with his eyes closed. "How, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

Harry sat up and sighed. "How, what?" He asked.

"How does this play music? I don't see how it could possibly…"

The black-haired boy stood and grabbed the CD out of Malfoy's hand. He popped the CD out and walked over to his (Dudly's old) stereo system and put the CD on. He flipped through the songs until one started to play.

It was some of the weirdest music Malfoy had ever heard. He sat down into Harry's desk chair and listened.

_I pushed the button and elected him to office and a  
He pushed the button and he dropped the bomb  
You pushed the button and could watch in on the television  
Those motherfuckers didn't last too long_

_I'm sick of hearing about the have and have not's  
Have some personal accountability  
The biggest problem with the way that we are doing things is  
The more we let you have the less that I'll be keeping for me_

_Well I use to stand for something  
Now I'm on my hands and knees  
Trading in my god for this one  
and he signs his name with a capital G _

Malfoy could see that Potter was mouthing the words to the song. He knew they by heart.

_Don't give a shit about the temperature in Guatemala  
Don't really see what all the fuss is about  
Ain't gonna worry about no future generations  
And I'm sure somebody's gonna figure it out _

Harry was smiling.

_  
Don't try to tell me that some power can corrupt a person  
You hadn't had enough to know what it's like  
You're only angry cause you wish you were in my position  
Now nod your head cause you know that I'm right, alright!_

_Well I use to stand for something  
But forgot what that could be  
There's a lot of me inside you  
Maybe you're afraid to see_

_Well I use to stand for something  
Now I'm on my hands and knees  
Trading in my god for this one  
and he signs his name with a capital G_

_Well I use to stand for something  
But forgot what that could be  
There's a lot of me inside you  
Maybe you're afraid to see_

_Well I use to stand for something  
Now I'm on my hands and knees  
Trading in my god for this one  
and he signs his name with a capital G  
_

The song ended, and Harry turned of the stereo. "And that's Nine Inch Nails. One of the best Muggle bands ever." He said. Malfoy just stared.

"So you have to live with these Muggles all summer?" He asked. "How do you survive?"

Harry chuckled. "I with I knew. I guess I just focus on the thought that in a few weeks I'll be back at Hogwarts. And I guess I won't be here all summer. I'll be at your house for the last half."

Malfoy grunted, looking at the floor.

The sun was starting to set. "We should get to bed." Harry said, glancing out his window.

"It's 8 O'clock, Potter! Are you mad?" He asked.

The boy grinned grimly. "You'll thank me tomorrow morning. Just go brush your teeth and change." He said.

Malfoy sighed and left the room. He quickly found the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Usually he just slept in his boxers, but since he was at Potters house he wore a pair of sweat pants. (Yes, the great Draco Malfoy owns a pair of sweats, deal with it.)

He walked back into Harry's room to find the boy sitting on the other side of the bed, his hunched back to Draco. The curious blond peered around the boys shoulder to see what he was looking at.

It was picture of a man and a woman, Potter's parents, obviously. They were in a courtyard, dancing to some music heard only by them. They smiled up at Harry and waved, holding each other close.

"Don't start crying, Potter." Malfoy warned, and Harry jumped. He put the picture back on the bedside table and glared at the blond. "That's all you're wearing?" He asked, glancing at his bare chest.

"Yes, Potter. Is there a problem?" He sneered. Harry shook his head, head down.

Then Draco realized something. "Is there a guest room? Where am I sleeping?"

It was Harry's time to sneer. "This is the guest room, Malfoy. Be glad I still don't sleep under the stairs."

"Under the stairs? You're kidding, right?" Harry shook his head again, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Next you'll be telling me that your uncle used to beat you on a daily basis."

A humorless laugh tore itself from Harry's throat. "Nearly." Was all he said. He climbed under the covers, but left the other half of the bed bare.

"You've got to kidding me." Malfoy muttered, looking appalled.

Harry didn't turn to look at him. "It's this or the floor, Malfoy." And the blond sighed. He lifted the comforter and laid down, his back to Harry. They lay back to back.

Malfoy could feel the heat pouring off of Potter. He had never slept in the same bed as someone, and found the breathing and the heartbeat of someone else different. Different, but strangely comforting. He shifted and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

But Harry lay awake for hours. Still staring at the picture of his parents dancing, he let one tear escape. Then he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. First Day

"Get up!" A shrill voice shrieked. A fist pounded on the bedroom door, and Harry winced. He wanted nothing more than to burry his head back into the pillows an fall back asleep.

"I'm up!" He called back sleepily. He reached up and rubbed his eyes. He tried to roll out of bed, but something was holding his waist. He gasped as a certain blond pulled him closer, tucking his head under Harry's chin. "Don't wanna get up." He muttered into Harry's neck.

The black haired boy would have let this go as an act of early-morning drowsiness, if it weren't for the fact that Draco's morning erection was poking him in the thigh.

Harry tried not to panic. 'It's okay, just roll out of bed and let him deal with it on his own when he wakes up.' He thought, but that plan was soon demolished as Malfoy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Harry, his face flush. For a moment, Draco smiled up at Harry, then his eyes widened in surprise as he realized where he was, and who's waist he held in his arms.

He rolled and stumbled out of bed, leaving Harry suddenly cold without the shared body heat. "W-what the hell, Potter?" He spat, not facing the shocked boy. Harry instantly angered. "I didn't do anything, Malfoy! You're the one with the…you know…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. He may be sixteen, but he was never on to talk about things like that.

Although Malfoy's face flushed further (for entirely different reasons), and he said, "I had a dream about…my…ex-girlfriend." He said gruffly. Harry could tell he was tense, ready with a comeback in case Harry questioned him further.

But Harry didn't. It made sense, after all. "Oh…okay then, that's…fine." He said. "Um, why don't you go get ready first, and I'll go in after you're done, okay?"

Malfoy didn't even nod before he went to the door to make sure no one was in the hallway before darting into the bathroom.

Harry collapsed back onto the mattress with a tired sigh. It was only day one and they were already fighting. 'I wonder what Malfoy's dream was like to get him…like that… and why did he have his arms around my waist? He probably just thought I was the girl he dreamed about…yeah, that must be it.' He closed his eyes and was almost asleep again when the door swung open.

"Go ahead, potter." Malfoy said entering the room. "I need to change, get out."

The boy opened his eyes blearily to find Draco with nothing but a towel around his waist, his chest still glistening with the water from his shower. Harry looked away quickly and nodded, pushing past the blond to enter the bathroom.

Once there, he quickly brushed his teeth and peed, then hopped in the shower. A few minutes later, he too entered his room with only a towel around his waist. When he walked in, he saw Malfoy holding his Nine Inch Nails CD, trying to figure out how to put it into the stereo system. He looked pretty frustrated.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in an exasperated voice. Malfoy spun around and hid the CD behind his back.

"Nothing." He said defensively. Harry rolled his eyes. He walked forward and put out his hand, palm up. Malfoy glared, but obediently dropped the CD into said outstretched hand.

Harry carefully slipped the CD into the machine and switching to a song. The music started, and Malfoy sat back on the bed to listen.

_And it's happening  
Never planned on this  
You got something I need  
Kind of dangerous  
And I'm losing control  
I'm not used to this  
What you want from me  
I'm not used to this_

Can't seem to shut it off  
This thing I've begun  
And it's hard to tell  
Just where it's coming from  
And it's hard to see  
What I'm capable of  
And it's hard to believe  
Just, what I've become

Hey  
Can we stop?  
Me, I'm not

I can swallow it down  
Keep it all inside  
I define myself  
By how well I hide  
Feel it coming apart  
Well, at least I tried

I can win this war  
By knowing not to fight  
If I take it all back  
Someway, somehow  
If I knew back then  
What I know right now

Hey  
Can we stop?  
Me, I'm not  


By the time the song had finished, Harry had changed. Draco's back was turned and he was facing the stereo, so it didn't matter. Harry quickly shut the song system off and looked at Malfoy. The boy looked dazed, almost.

"We better get going. We have a lot to do today." He said, and Malfoy looked puzzled.

Malfoy's face went back to it's usual glare. "What do you mean?" He asked, his tone testy and impatient.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "You'll see." He said tonelessly. Malfoy wanted to retort but didn't, and instead followed Harry down the stairs.

Aunt Petunia was waiting in the kitchen. "It's about time!" She said. She pointed to the table, which had the remains of her family's breakfast. "Eat fast, then you'll work." She said and left.

Harry quickly sat and started to eat, but Malfoy stayed rooted on the spot. "I have to eat _leftovers _from somebody _else?_" He asked. He looked repulsed.

The black haired boy quickly swallowed and gestured for Malfoy to sit down. He did so with hesitation. "Just be glad that we get anything at all. I remember one time the Dursleys kept me locked under the stairs for a week, and didn't feed me anything at all." He was silent for a long moment, then he pushed the half-full plate of food to Malfoy. "Hunger pangs hurt." He said quietly, sadly.

Malfoy was quiet as well, but after a moment started to eat the food. They were silent until he was done. As soon as the plate was clear, Aunt Petunia bustled back in, taking the plate and dropping it in with the rest of the dirty dishes in the sink. "Potter, you'll be washing dishes." She said with a glare. She turned on Malfoy. "And…Malfoy, was it?" She asked.

Draco didn't smile this time, just nodded. He was glaring right back at the woman. "You'll be cleaning out the garage. Come on." Harry got started on the dishes as Petunia led Malfoy to the garage.

A few hours later, his arms sore, Harry was done. With a sigh, but pulled his sleeves down and made his way to the garage. He opened the door to find the floor covered in open boxes, the contents scattered all over the floor. Harry yelped when he saw Draco lying on the floor, his eyes closed.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, what happened?" Harry asked, kneeling down beside the blond boy. Said boy groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat back. "Why did you fall asleep?" He asked warily.

Malfoy rolled his shoulders and glared. "Because I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing! That lady told me to different things into different boxes, but I don't know what the hell she's talking about. She left before I could ask!" He said indignantly.

Harry asked what Petunia had said and Malfoy told him as best he could. Apparently, he was supposed to put all of Dudley childhood toys in one bin, sports equipment (as if the Dursley's ever did any sports) in another, and miscellaneous in the last bin. Harry quickly walked him through what everything was, what it did, any how it worked. By the time they were done, it was dinnertime, and both boys were starving.

They wandered back into the kitchen to find Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia eating a dinner that consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, and asparagus. They were told to wait by the counter as they finished. They could eat whatever remained.

The two boys leaned against the kitchen counter, their backs to the table, in silence. Then suddenly, Malfoy said, "You're treated like a hero in our world, but here you're…" He trailed off.

"Treated like a dog? Yeah, I know. After about fifteen years, you get used to it." He shrugged. "And like I said before, I always know I'm going back to Hogwarts."

Malfoy was silent.

Vernon stood. "We're done. You'll be going to bed straight after you're done washing the dishes, you here?" He glared.

Harry nodded obediently. "Yes, sir." He said. Rushing forward to eat. Malfoy followed, slamming his shoulder into Dudley's as he passed.

"Watch it, fag!" Dudley said angrily, turning to glare at the blond boy.

Draco didn't turn. "You watch it, prick!" Malfoy said. An invisible line was crossed. Vernon wheeled around and started to yell.

"You will not speak that way to my son!" He roared, grabbing the front of Malfoy's shirt and pushing him towards the stairs. "You won't eat in his house if you're going to act like that!"

Harry watched as Malfoy didn't fight back, instead climbing the stairs with a look that promised pain to anyone that pissed him off further. He head the bedroom door slam, and with a sigh continued to eat.

--Harry Potter--

Harry quietly slipped up to his room, making sure that the Dursleys didn't see him sneak by with a plate off food. He opened up his bedroom door to find Malfoy tying a letter to Hedwig's leg.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked angrily, putting the plate of food on his desk. He strode forward and pushed Malfoy away from his owl.

Malfoy stumbled back. "Blood hell, Potter! I was just trying to send a letter to my dad!" He cried, pushing Harry back. The two were soon fighting, trying to pin the other to the ground. Malfoy eventually won, and Harry's hands were pinned by his sides.

"Damn, Muggle fighting is harder without wands." Malfoy muttered, smirking down at the boy.

Harry just growled. "Let me up, Malfoy." He said angrily. "And to think I brought you dinner."

Malfoy jumped up. "Food!" He cried, quickly sitting and tearing into the steak. Harry sat up and winced, rubbing his wrists. 'One day down…5 weeks to go.' He thought grimly.


	4. Something To Hold You Over

Draco Malfoy was rudely awoken when he fell out of bed and onto the hard wooden floor. He tried to stand up, but in a tangle of bed sheets and legs he slipped and fell again.

"Stupid motherfu…" he looked up to see Harry, thrashing in his sleep. He quickly unraveled himself and tried to get Harry to stop. "Potter, wake up! Potter!" He said angrily. God only knows what the Dursley's would do if they woke up at this ungodly hour.

The black-haired boy didn't wake. Tears were leaking our of the corners of his eyes. He was obviously in a terrible nightmare.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill him in the morning." He muttered. The blond got back up on the bed and pinned Harry's wrists down. The boy only thrashed harder.

"Potter, you stupid asshole, wake up!" Malfoy said, holding Harry's wrists tighter. The boy started to calm.

Malfoy sighed with relief. "Potter, wake up." He said. The boy remained asleep. "Harry, wake up before I fucking murder you!" He said, his voice a bit too loud.

Blearily, the black-haired boy finally opened his eyes. "W…what did you call me?" Was the first thing he said. Malfoy glared.

"Your name, dumbass. Are you so stupid that you forgot your own fucking name?" He sneered. Harry, fully awake now, grinned.

"You called me Harry." He said, eyes twinkling.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "That is your name, isn't it?" God, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Harry's smile disappeared. "You've never called me by my first name." He said quietly. The air suddenly changed. Malfoy's face flushed.

"So? Do you want to call me Draco? Go ahead, I don't care!" With a huff the Malfoy unpinned Harry and grabbed the sheet that still lay on the floor. With a quick motion, he laid back down and covered them both.

Malfoy's back was to Harry. There was silence for a long time. Just when Malfoy was almost asleep again, he heard Harry speak. "Okay, I'll call you Draco if you call me Harry." He said. Draco could hear the smile in his voice.

"W…what were you dreaming about?" Malfoy asked, before he could fall asleep again. Harry chuckled, and Malfoy felt something on his head. Harry's lips?

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." The boy said. Malfoy nodded sleepily and buried himself deeper into the mattress.

And just before he fell asleep, Draco could have sworn an arm went protectively around his waist.


	5. Tears

The next morning, Harry opened his eyes and found the situation of yesterday morning reversed. He found his arms wrapped around a certain blond boy, who was snuggled into his bare chest.

'Thank God he doesn't have another…' he let the thought hang as Malfoy slowly opened his eyes. After blinking a few times, he looked up at The Boy Who Lived.

He yawned. "Good morning, Harry." He muttered. Last night came rushing back to the black-haired boy.

"Yeah. Good morning…Draco." The name sounded foreign on his tongue. As is should, since it was.

Malfoy snuggled deeper into the mattress, and closer to Harry. "I don't want to get up." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

Harry checked the time. Only six AM. "That's okay, we don't have to get up for another hour." He said, and Draco smiled.

"That's good." He said, his breathing slowing. Soon he was asleep again.

Harry couldn't help it. He closed his eyes as well and smiled. Draco was so warm beside him, warding off the cold that was always in his room. He wrapped his arms tighter around the blond.

Draco smiled wider.

It felt like a few minutes, but in reality much more time had passed. Harry blearily opened his eyes again and looked at the clock on his bedside table. He nearly had a heart attack.

"Mal-Draco! Wake up!" He said quietly and urgently as he shook the boy.

He sat up. "Wha? What's going on?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Harry looked anxious and scared.

"We overslept! It's already seven thirty!" He cried.

Draco shrugged. "So?" What's the big deal?" He asked, looking at Harry questioningly.

Before the other boy could respond, a voice thundered from downstairs. "Potter!" It was Uncle Vernon's voice, and it seemed to shake the ceiling. (Floor, whatever.)

Harry went pale. "Stay here." He whispered. He quickly rolled off the bed and darted out the door.

After a minute, Malfoy climbed out of Harry's bed and followed him.

Vernon was yelling at the black-haired boy, who shrunk under every word the man yelled. "I expect you to be up at seven sharp every morning! Is that so hard to do? No, you can't do a single thing right! Just like your mother." The last word was spat in disgust.

Harry's hand balled into fists. "Don't you dare mention my mother, you…" The boy closed his eyes tight.

"What was that, boy? Did you say something?" Vernon whispered gleefully, just looking for an excuse to punish him.

"No, sir." He said, defeated.

Uncle Vernon stood up straighter. "Good. Now, we, that is, Petunia and Dudley and I, are going on an important business trip. We'll be gone for two days. You have meals set out for you in the fridge, but you will touch nothing else. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"Where is that other boy?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

Draco stepped into the kitchen. "Right here." He said smoothly. Vernon jumped, eyes swiveling to the blond boy.

After a deep breath, Vernon spoke again, "I assume you heard what I said to Harry?" He said.

'I heard you insult his mother, you prick.' He thought, but knew Vernon was talking about the business trip. So he nodded.

"Very well. We'll be gone by noon. If one thing is out of place when we get back, you'll be on the streets, you hear?"

Draco nodded.

The family left. The last one to exit the kitchen was Dudley, who stage whispered to Harry as he passed, "Your mother was a whore." And punched him in the gut. Harry doubled over in pain, and fell to his knees. The monster chuckled and left.

As soon as the door was closed, Malfoy rushed to Harry's side. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly, putting a hand on the black-haired boy back.

"No." Harry whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. If they were anywhere else, Malfoy would have laughed and left the boy to cry. But they weren't anywhere else. So the blond wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and allowed the boy to sob into his chest.

'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought.

---

A/N: They're both a bit OOC, but…REVIEW ANYWAY!


	6. Day of Freedom Pt 1

The Dursleys left quickly, making sure that their bedroom doors were locked before they climbed into the car and drove off.

Harry had stopped crying by the time his family had left. His eyes were rimmed red, but he seemed to have returned to his normal self. The two had a quick lunch ("Thank God! No leftovers from those asses for two whole days!" Draco had said.) before Harry settled down on the couch to watch TV.

Draco sat next to him, looking at the screen but not seeing it. "So this is a television?" He said more than asked. Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. It was something about a witch with blond hair. Apparently she could do magic without a wand and had a talking fake-looking cat.

Malfoy finally took interest in the show. "_This_ is how Muggles see witches and wizards? They're _morons!_"

Harry only smiled.

They watched the show for a while before Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation when the witch walked into her linen closet and transported to some other dimension or something like that. "You don't have to be in a closet to apparate!" He muttered.

The black-haired boy couldn't resist the joke. "Why're you so angry, Draco? Are _you _in the closet?" He asked lightly, his voice teasing.

The Malfoy glared at him. "Your hilarious." He said sarcastically. He saw Harry's red rimmed eyes and decided the boy needed a laugh. He scooted closet and put his head on Harry's shoulder.

"But yes, I'm out of the closet." He whispered into Harry's ear. The boy went scarlet, and Draco jumped up from the couch, grinning down at the boy. "Are you?" He asked. Harry saw him game and smiled.

He stood up slowly. "Of course I am! You can ask anyone! Seamus…Ron...Neville…" The twinkle in the boy's eye told Draco that he was joking.

Draco made a face. "Longbottom? He's no good for you, Harry." He said, playing along.

Harry took a step closer. "Then who is good for me, Draco?" He asked.

Draco could feel the air change, just like it had last night. There was silence for a moment as the boys stared into the other's eyes before a sudden loud thud sounded against the kitchen window, distracting them both.

"It's probably my father's reply." Draco muttered, brushing past Harry to enter the kitchen. The black-haired boy nodded and followed.

The letter was short. Draco read it aloud as Harry stroked Hedwig and told her what a brave owl she must before for going to Malfoy Manor.

_Draco, _The letter read, _I must say I am highly disappointed in you for getting yourself into so much trouble. We will discuss the consequences when you return home with Mr. Potter._

The blond rolled the letter up and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He muttered something under his breath and the letter caught fire. It was quickly nothing more than scattered ashes on the clean linoleum floor.

"Hey!" Harry cried, startling Hedwig. She quickly found a perch on top of the fridge. "What do you think you're doing? Do you want the Ministry busting down my door?"

Draco looked at him in surprise, then his look softened. "Don't worry. My father pulled a few strings, and now I can do a little magic here and there in the muggle world. As long as there aren't any of them around." He looked pointedly around the room empty except for them and Hedwig.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay, good. I really don't need another run-in with the ministry." He sank into a kitchen chair. With a quick whistle Hedwig was once again perched on his arm.

Draco sat down as well. After a few moments of silence, he reached out hesitantly to Hedwig. "Can I pet him?" He asked.

"Her." Harry corrected. "And I don't know. She sometimes nips people she doesn't like…" But Hedwig was fine. She nuzzled up to Draco's hand and whistled happily. Draco smiled.

A true smile from Draco, Harry mused. They're so rare, it's like a diamond in a pig sty.

The boy was broken out of his musings when Draco snapped his fingers in Harry's face. "Hello? Earth calling Potter Explorer, please respond."

Harry smiled. Hedwig climbed onto his shoulder, and he started upstairs. "I think I can pick Dudley's lock. If I can figure out the password to his computer, we can get online." He said with a quick smile.

Malfoy was flabbergasted, but followed the black-haired boy nonetheless.

Hedwig in her cage, Harry searched his room for a hairpin. "No…no…where is it?"

Draco, looking for something to do while Harry searched, found the Nine Inch Nails CD and popped it into the player. Trent Reznor's voice came through the speakers.

_I should have listened to her  
So hard to keep control  
We kept on eating but  
Our bloated belly's still not full  
She gave us all she had but  
We went and took some more  
Can't seem to shut her legs  
Our mother nature is a whore  
_

Draco smiled and closed his eyes. He was starting to like this muggle man and his strange music. It was so different from any music they had in the wizarding world, that this music was almost…refreshing.

"This is really starting to piss me off…where the hell did I put that hair pin?" Harry muttered, scratching his head as he looked around the room in confusion. "I could have sworn it was on my desk…"

Malfoy ignored him and continued to listen.

_I got my propaganda  
I got revisionism  
I got my violence  
In hi-def ultra-realism  
All a part of this great nation  
I got my fist  
I got my plan  
I got survivalism  
_

Trent's voice had changed, going from a dangerous quiet to a fast anger. It made Draco's heart pound. He _loved_ this music.

The music suddenly stopped. Draco looked around in anger and found Harry taking the CD out. "Trent may kick ass, but I can't concentrate if Survivalism is on." He said in response to Draco's murderous glare.

In one scan, Draco found the hairpin and presented it to a sheepish Harry with a roll of his eyes. The quickly stole into the hallway and in a few seconds, Dudley's bedroom door swung open before them.

Harry went straight for the computer, Draco marveled at his new surroundings. Posters of muscular, sweaty men lined the walls, each with a strange name in bold print. The bed was unmade, and video game consoles littered the floor. In one corner, a punching bag hung from the ceiling.

But The Boy Who Lived went to the opposite corner where a computer lay, still on and whirring.

"I assume this is whatever it was you were talking about?" Draco asked, looking curiously at the machine's screen.

Harry nodded. "Yep." He said, pressing a button on said screen. An image of a naked girl popped up, and Draco reeled back.

"The hell was that?" He asked and Harry calmly exited the window.

The boy chuckled. "It's called porn. It's got muggles who can't get laid."

Draco got the insult to the other boy's cousin and laughed. "The idiot can't get laid? What a dumbass. Who doesn't want to get laid?"

"Someone who doesn't want to get a girl pregnaut, I guess." Harry said casually. But Draco could see beyond his suppoused-calm façade.

His eyes widened. "You mean you've never had sex?" He asked. Harry winced at the word. There was silence for a few moments before Harry finally answered. His voice was halting and stressed.

"No…I've never…well…It's just…" He sighed. "I haven't found the right person yet. I'm…" He blushed slightly. "_Saving _myself for someone I know is The One." He looked up at the blond.

Draco opened his mouth and closed it again, looking very much like a fish out of water. The slice seemed to echo around the filthy room of Harry's cousin.

Finally, the Malfoy shrugged and looked away. "That's cool…I guess. Everyone has different set of morals."

The air cleared. Harry smiled and turned back to the computer. He finally had what he wanted. _Draco's Approval_


	7. Day of Freedom Pt 2

"So what _are _we looking for?" Draco asked, leaning over the chair Harry was sitting in to get a better look at the screen. His chin was hovering over Harry's shoulder.

The black-haired boy shrugged. "Nothing much." He said, opening Firefox. He quickly found Nine Inch Nail's official website. On the front page were their tour dates.

"Oh, my God! NIN is going to be playing in London tomorrow!" He cried. Draco's eyes widened and he looked closer. It was true, they were.

Harry smiled. "I'm so getting tickets!" He cried, surfing the site to try and find some. But after a few seconds he found that the concert was completely sold out.

He leaned back in his chair in defeat. "This sucks." He muttered. "NIN live and we can't get in!" He pouted and looked up at Draco. "What are we gonna do?"

Draco tried to ignore how cute Harry looked with his lower lip sticking out and looked closely at the screen. "Wait!" He said suddenly. "I remember when me and my friends went to a concert (a _wizard _concert!) and there were people outside selling spare tickets!"

Harry's eyes lit up. "You think?" He asked, looking hopeful.

The Malfoy shrugged. "It's our best shot." And Harry smiled.

"This calls for a celebration! I know where my Uncle hides the liquor, be right back." And he ran from the room and bounded down the stairs. Draco took his unoccupied seat.

"Drunk with Potter, who would have thought." Draco muttered. He scanned the still open web page and found a link to the Survivalism music video. He dragged the mouse over to the link and clicked it.

The video quickly loaded and began to play.

_I should have listened to her,  
so hard to keep control.  
We kept on eating but our  
bloated bellies still not full.  
She gave us all she had but  
we went and took some more.  
Can't seem to shut her legs our  
mother nature is a whore._

I got my propaganda I got revisionism.  
I got my violence in hi-def ultra-realism.  
I'm a part of this great nation.  
I got my fist I got my plan I got survivalism.

The video consisted of many different television screens, and a different one would show every few seconds. It was about one minutes and fifteen seconds in that Draco's eyes widened. This was obviously the uncensored version.

_Hypnotic sound of siren  
echoing through the street.  
The cocking of the rifles,  
the marching of the feet.  
You see your world on fire,  
don't try to act surprised.  
We did just what you told us.  
Lost our faith along the way and found ourselves believing your lies!_

The video changed from screen to screen.

_I got my propaganda I got revisionism.  
I got my violence in hi-def ultra-realism.  
I'm a part of this great nation.  
I got my fist I got my plan I got survivalism._

Draco's face flushed. This was DEFFINATLY the uncensored version. Merlin, how could they show something like that in a freaking music video?

_All bruised and broken bleeding,  
she asks to take my hand.  
I turn just keep on walking.  
But you'd do the same thing in the circumstance I'm sure you'll understand._

Again with this! What were the directors thinking? This was almost as bad as that stuff that Dudley was looking up! Was it supposed to serve the same purpose? The blond hoped not.

_I got my propaganda I got revisionism.  
I got my violence in hi-def ultra-realism.  
I'm a part of this great nation.  
I got my fist I got my plan I got survivalism._

Draco threw up his hands and turned off the screen. If that was Nine Inch Nails, then he wasn't sure he _wanted _to go to the concert.

Harry bounded back up the stairs, a bottle in one hand and two shot glasses in the other. He had just sat them on the desk when Draco made his opinion clear.

"I don't want to go to the concert."

The black-haired boy looked at him as though he were crazy. "But…why not?" He asked, looking like a kicked puppy.

Draco rolled his eyes. "For one, it's going to get you drunk, and something tells me you can't hold your alchohol."

Harry's look changed from wounded to changeling. "You want to test that?"

The blond sighed and ignored him. "Second, I just watched the Survivalism music video." Harry paled and tried to explain.

"Look, NIN isn't always like that. We have to go to the concert!" Harry begged. "Please?" Again he pouted, adding that to the kicked puppy look. Draco's willpower crumbled in seconds.

He shook his head. "Fine. God help me, I'm bowing my will to Harry fucking Potter!" Said boy just grinned.

"Let's get drunk." He said, popping open the bottle.


	8. Encounter

_Breathe in_

Slowly, slowly

_  
_Harry's glasses had long been abandoned. He and Draco long since move back to Harry's room, and before he had been too drunk Draco had popped the NIN CD into the stereo had put this song on repeat. It was smooth, and slow. Perfect.__

Everything you do

Everywhere you go

Anything we want

Anything

Harry lay on his bed, and Draco sat in his desk chair. Hedwig was in her cage, eyeing the two boys with contempt. She didn't seem to like the smell of liquor in the air.

"H-hey, Harry." Draco looked at him through half-closed eyes. "I know you're..." He closed his eyes for a moment because he couldn't find his words, then continued. "...a v-virgin..." He giggled, finding the word funny. "...but have you, like, at least, kissed, a girl, or something?"

Harry looked at him, his head still in the music.__

Breathe

Breathe us in

Slowly, slowly

Then Harry looked at him and chuckled. "You're such a lightweight, Draco."

The blond shook his head, "No, y-y-you just...I just...had more out of the b-bottle than you." He down at the empty bottle on the floor. " 'm not a lightweight."

Harry shook his head and said, without slurring his words, "Yeah, I've kissed a girl?"

Draco looked upset. "Like, the Weaslette, or that Granger moodblood?"

The black-haired boy looked at Draco furiously. "No, you idiot! Her name is Ginny, and 'Granger mudblood' is Hermione!" He rolled over so it back was facing Draco.

The blond jumped up and almost instantly fell. "N-no, don't get mad!" He cried. " Didn't mean it, really!"__

Persuasion  


Harry turned back and looked at him. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "Really." He assured.

_  
Coercion  
_

"Scoot over." He muttered, and Harry did so. The music continued, quite, smooth, calm. Suddenly, Draco sat up and rolled over, straddling Harry.

Harry gasped and struggled. "Draco, what the hell?"

Draco laughed and whispered in Harry's ear. "Just give in."

_  
Submission  
_

Harry continued to struggle. Draco pressed his lips into Harry's, and after a minute Harry gave in and kissed back.

_  
Assimilation  
_

Draco broke their lips apart and kissed down Harry's jaw. "Draco." He whispered, as a warning. "Draco, don't."

The blond grinned.

_  
Persuasion  
_

"This doesn't change anything, I promise." Draco said.

Harry looked at him. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "Tomorrow we'll be friends again. Just enjoy it."

_  
Coercion  
_

But Harry continued to struggle. "Draco, this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this."

Draco ignored him and took off Harry's shirt.

_  
Coercion  
_

Harry tried to push Draco off, but the blond pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. He threaded the fingers on his other hands through Harry's hair.

"Draco, don't!" Draco kissed up and down Harry's neck, and grinned wickedly. This was going to be fun.

_  
Ovation  
_

There was a knock on the front door. "Harry?" The voice was familiar. "Harry, are you there?"

The black-haired boy gasped and kept struggling. "Draco, I know who that is! There is no way I'm letting her see me like this!"

Draco frowned.

_  
Persuasion  
_

"She won't care." Draco muttered, more to himself than Harry. He knew the voice as well.

There was another knock. "Harry? I'm opening the door!" There was a click, and Harry knew the front door was open. In a few seconds, she would be upstairs and see the situation Harry and Draco were in.

Not good, Harry thought. Not good at all.

_  
Coercion  
_

While Draco was distracted, Harry yanked a hand free and pushed Draco away, sitting up to give himself more leverage.

Draco fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hide!" Harry hissed. But it was too late.

_  
Coercion_

Hermione peeked through the door. "Harry, there you are! I've been knocking but no one..." She stopped when she saw Draco. Although he was still a bit drunk and disheveled, he stood and drew his wand.

Hermione's wand was out a second later.

"No!" Harry cried, jumping off the bed. But it was too late. Curses were flying. __

Breathe us in

Slowly, slowly


	9. Sleep

The next song started to play on the stereo in the corner.It was an instrumental, called Another Version of The Truth.

"Stupify!" Hermione yelled, waving her wand. However, Draco easily blocked it and counfounded her. For a moment, Hermione looked dizzy, confused, and Harry took the opertunity to step in.

"You guys, stop!" He yelled. He grabbed Draco's wrist and forced his wand hand down. Hermione shook her head and glowered.

Then she put on an innocent face. "But Harry, I heard you yelling, and I thought he was trying to hurt you!"

Harry looked at her quizically. He knew he hadn't been yelling. He had been talking angrily, but he didn't recall raising his voice. But the black-haired boy shook it off and said wearily, "Hermione, he wasn't trying to hurt me. Put your wand away." The girl's look soured, but she put her wand away.

Harry turned to Draco and released his wrist. With an equal look of loathing, he too put his wand away.

Harry breathed a sight of relief, then turned to Hermione. "Hey, why are you here?"

Hermione stopped glaring at Draco and turned to Harry. "It's been a few weeks and you haven't written me. I was just worried." Harry didn't fully believe her, but let it go with another sigh, this one weary.

"Well, I'm fine." He looked at the blond and said slowly. "We're getting along as well as can be expected." 'exept for the whole trying to molest me thing' he finished in his head.

Hermione nodded sadly and turned towards the door. "Well, I guess I'll be going. If you do write me later, I'll be at the burrow."

A few seconds later the front door closed with a click and was re-locked.

Harry collapsed back on his bed. Draco strolled over and laid down next to him. "Well, that killed my buzz." He murmured quietly, eyes closed. Harry could feel it too, the drowsiness, setting in. The music, just as soft and slow as the previous, wasn't helping.

Draco was asleep in minutes, but Harry fought to stay awake. He and Draco were perilously close to falling into a real relationship. Love and hate were such close emotions and they had already begun to cross the line between them. Their attraction to each other would't be denied for too much longer. (Kudos Silverstargirl)

But eventually Harry couldn't fight the need for sleep any more. The music was too soothing, the alchohol was too relaxing, and Draco was too warm. So the black-haired boy pushed himself deeper under the covers (and closer to Draco, but he would never admit that) and drifted off.

A/N: So short! But it's something, right? Next chapter is CONCERT!


	10. Homework

Harry was awake, but his eyes remained closed. "D...Draco?" He whispered. The noise sent a bolt of pain through his head, and he winced.

"Hm?" The boy next to him lifted his head of messy blond hair. Then he felt it too, and fell back onto the bed with a groan. "What time is is?" he finally managed.

Slowly, Harry turned his head to look at the clock on his bed-side table. " Nine PM. It's late."

"Hm." Draco hummed again. "We need to get up...go play some NIN." He muttered.

The black-haired boy stumbled out of bed and pressed the play button on the stereo. The first song on the CD, and instrumental called HYPERPOWER!, started to play. After a moment Draco too rolled out of bed with an approving nod. "This kind of music will get anyone up."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked at the mess around him. The bed was unmade, books and things littered the floor, and both he and Draco were in need of a shower and a comb. Not to mention the pounding headache both boys had.

"Okay..." Harry said finally. "I'm gonna go get some water and Tylenol...you stay here." And with that he stumbled out of the room.

Draco sat in the desk chair and watched him go. "I wonder if he realizes he's still shirtless." he muttered to himself.

A few second later Harry returned with a glass of water and four red pills in his hand. He popped two in his mouth and downed them with a gulp of water. Then he shoved the glass and other two pills into Draco's hands. "Take that."

Draco looked at the small red ovals in his hand. "What are they?" He asked. Harry exhaled shakily, almost a laugh.

"It's called Tylenol, it's a painkiller." He answered as he sat on the edge of the bed. He knew the pills would kick in in about an hour, so there was nothing to do but wait it out.

Draco looked at the red pills suspiciously. "How?" He asked suddenly.

Harry looked at him warily. "Do you have to ask that about everything?" Draco was silent, and with a sigh Harry continued. "Well, when you're hurt, your nerve endings send a signal up to your brain telling it where you're hurt and how bad. Then your brain send out a chemical called..." He stopped for a moment. "Well, I think it starts with a P but I'm not sure. Anyway your brain sends this chemical out to the rest of the body telling it that it's in pain. The Tylenol keeps the brain from creating so much of this chemical so your brain doesn't think in you're in as much pain."

Draco just looked at him in silence for a moment before saying, "So instead of actually healing the cause of the pain, muggles just trick their own brain, cover it up, and pretend like it never happened?" the blond looked at Harry with a bewildered look on his face.

Harry nodded. "Pretty much." he said simply.

Draco put the pills and the rest of the water on the desk. "I think I'll pass." He said. Harry shrugged.

The song HYPERPOWER! on the stereo had ended, so Harry turned it off. The music was only worsening his headache anyway. With a sigh he looked at Draco for a moment before saying. "I'm not tired, and it's too late to do anything outside. What do you want to do?"

Draco shrugged. "Homework?"

Harry begrudgingly obliged, and after retrieving their supplies (since Draco was allowed to use a bit of magic, he could unlock the cubbord under the stairs so Harry could fetch his trunk) they set to work on their History of Magic essays.

After an hour and a half, books open to random pages were scattered across the floor, adding to the quickly-growing mess.

Harry groaned. "Remind me to never, ever get drunk then try to write a 40- inch essay. He had perched on the bed, quill and ink resting on the bedside table. He used a book as a make-shift desk.

Draco sat at the actual desk. Hedwig had been let out about an hour ago, and her empty cage rested on the wardrobe. "Tell me about it." Draco muttered. "I'm only 25 inches in, you?"

Harry quickly measured his essay. "Ugh, only 20 inches!" This is impossible!" He dumped his quill into his jar of ink and declared, "That's it. I'm done for the night. I can't study any more or my head will explode."

A very good, yet devious idea popped into Draco's head. After Harry had put his books away, he lay sprawled on the bed, eyes closed. As quietly as he could, Draco stood up and, in one quick movement, pinned Harry.

Once again. Harry's wrists were pinned above his head and Draco was straddling his thighs. "Wha-Draco!" Harry gasped the blond's name and tried to squirm away, but Draco held fast.

"You know Harry, I'm seven inches." Draco whispered huskily in Harry's ear. Harry stopped squirming and looked up at the boy.

"I...you...really?" Harry asked in disbelief. Draco smiled smugly,

"How about you, Harry?" The black-haired boy's face flushed and he once again started squirming.

"I r-really don't think this is the best time to discuss thi-oomp!" Harry's words were cut short as Draco's lips claimed his own. Draco's tongue asked for entrance, and after a few seconds, Harry opened his open and gave Draco access. The blond's tongue glided smoothly over Harry's teeth and teasingly prodded Harry's own.

The two broke apart for air. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Draco's smirk grew wider. "What's the matter, Potter?" Draco whispered huskily. "Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry remembered those exact words spoken so long ago, when Draco had cruelly taken Neville's remembrall. Harry closed his eyes and, with a sigh, pulled his wrists free from Draco's clasp.

The blond, although disappointed, moved back and allowed Harry to sit up. "Why do you do it, Draco?" He asked quietly. Both were sitting on the bed now, across from each other.

Draco cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? Do what?" He asked.

Harry looked him in the eyes. "Treat people the way you do. Like they're scum, like...you're better than them." The said evenly.

The blond looked away. "I have to, Harry. It's part of being a Slytherin. To fit it, you have to have a superiority complex." He shrugged. "It's just the way it happened. You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. You're a reckless save-the-day kind of guy, I'm a mean, fight-my-way-to-the-top kind of guy. There's nothing we can do to change it. We just have to play with the cards we're given..." The blond trailed off when he realized he was rambling. "Sorry."

Harry shook his head. "But you don't have to be that way, Draco." He said quietly.

Draco sighed. "Just know Harry...people can change." Stormy gray met forest green. "But the past can't."


End file.
